Absence
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: "While he was gone, I couldn't help but not feel complete, with what happened before he left..." / Kyohru, T, Tohru's POV.


_Yet another try at Kyohru. This time, I'm trying the wonderful Tohru's POV… This also had Shigure, so I think and hope I'll do the perverted dog justice! _^^ _Takes place after the anime. Also, slight YukixTohru (does that have a cute name too? Like… Yuhru? xD)_

_I do not own _**Fruits Basket**_, and I can prove it. _^^U

* * *

Absence

_Tohru's POV_

It was strange not having Kyo here. Normally, after doing some morning chores which were the norm in the house of Shigure Sohma, he'd come trudging down the stairs with his orange hair disheveled from sleep. Instead, when I turned my head to look, I saw nothing. I felt myself frown and went inside to take out the skillet to make breakfast.

Shigure and Yuki always liked what I made, whether it was beef or soup. It was Kyo who was the picky eater, but I was always careful not to make anything with leeks if I could help it.

I heard footsteps come down, and I turned quickly to stare into the deep violet eyes of Yuki, the Rat. I smiled. "Good morning, Yuki. Are you ready for breakfast?"

Yuki rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flashed a smile at me. I felt my cheeks warm; he always had that kind, gentle look that seemed to make my knees buckle. I kept my balance by spreading my feet out a little more. "Yes, Miss Honda. Thank you."

I smiled and turned back to the skillet, flipping an egg and getting the toast that popped up from the toaster. I brought the warm plate over to Yuki, who smiled and bowed slightly with a quiet "Thank you" and slathering some strawberry jam on it. I went back to preparing Shigure's meal.

I'd been living with the Sohma's for two years, and the curse wasn't yet lifted. Not saying I had given up; now that I had met everyone, including Akito, I was destined to lift the curse so maybe they could feel better about themselves. I guess me saying they were perfect the way they were, animal spirit and all, wasn't good enough.

I heard Shigure come in and sit beside Yuki. I turned and brought over my plate and his, and sat down where I normally did. I scooted the plate over to Shigure, who had begun to break apart his chopsticks. I smiled as he thanked me with a smile of his own, and quietly dug into my breakfast. I couldn't help but steal a glance over to Kyo's spot and wish he was here too…

* * *

"Miss Honda, I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Secret Base with me?"

I looked up from my spot on the porch, swinging my feet off the edge and staring out at the blue sky. I smiled as he sat beside me and leaned back on his hands. Yuki and I, in the few short weeks that Kyo was away, had also become closer. I brushed my brown bangs from my face and shrugged. "Sure, I suppose. Is there anything ready to be picked yet?"

"I think the leeks are ready. I was actually going to cover it up, because I heard over the course of two days there was going to be a lot of rain." His voice was comforting to me as my thoughts locked on the orange-haired Cat. I nodded and got up, stretching my small arms over my head. I flashed a smile, when underneath it all I wanted to do was cry, because I missed Kyo so much.

As we started getting ready, Yuki grabbing a tarp and myself grabbing our jackets and scarves, Shigure came in wearing his usual dark gray kimono. "Now, hold on, Tohru. I have something I want to talk to you about. Yuki, do you think I can steal our precious little flower from you for a couple of minutes?" He had a familiar star in his eyes, and Yuki reluctantly sighed, nodding. Shigure grabbed me by my hand, and I waved Yuki off.

"So, Shigure," I chirped, smiling and tugging my jacket closer to myself, "What did you want to talk about?"

The older Sohma looked at me with a kind sparkle in his eyes and innocent smile. "I got a phone call from Kyo yesterday while you were out at the store. He says he's coming home in a few days and can't wait to curl up in a real bed."

I visually brightened hearing the news. "Really? Kyo's coming home? That's so wonderful!"

"Indeed," the Dog straightened, folding his arms into his sleeves. "He says he's expecting a warm welcome. Wonder what that means." He gave me a look, and I locked my jaw shut, cheeks warming up. I had no idea what he meant; maybe he wanted all of his favorite meals? Or, maybe he wanted me to meet him at the edge of the pathway leading up to the house? I didn't like the look he was giving me. Like I knew something he didn't. "Would you happen to know anything about that?"

I smiled innocently, ignoring my racing thoughts and heartbeat. "I have no clue…"

"Well," he said, standing up and looking out the window. "No matter what it is, I'm sure you'll give him the best of it. You may go now, Tohru Honda." And, with that, he exited and went up to his study to escape getting a beating from his editor.

I sighed, and ran out the door to meet up with Yuki at the Secret Base.

* * *

I was so excited! Today was the day that Kyo was coming back from training, and I couldn't help but smile wider than I had when he was still here. While he was gone, I couldn't help but not feel complete, what with what happened before he left. When I saw his true form.

Looking back on it, I completely meant what I said; I wanted to be with him, and eat with him, and talk with him. I didn't want to lose him like I thought I would have, and I still wouldn't want that at all.

I started cooking lunch, which was miso soup with _no _traces of leeks in it at all. As a side dish, I decided to make some rice balls with little cat ears. As a surprise, I placed a small plum in one rice ball and snuck it onto Kyo's plate. It was our own little secret, that each of us had a plum in our backs. I smiled as I finished and looked out the window. I could feel myself tear up as I saw a bright orange dot in the distance, coming up to the house. Shigure came in and promised to watch the lunch so I could run out and meet him.

And I did.

I ran as fast as I could, occasionally tripping over my own feet and practically running myself back up. Kyo also broke into a run toward me, and the closer he got to me, the clearer his red irises became. I felt a tear of joy roll down my cheek, and I stopped as we came face to face, the first time in almost 2 months.

"Tohru, you klutz! Did you really think that running in sandals on the dirt road made you less prone to falling on your face? You are so stupid sometimes."

My happy expression drooped a little, and he brought his hand up to rub his face. "No, no. I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to be an ass. Come on." He walked ahead of me, and I walked beside him. It was like the good old days, except Yuki was back at the house, probably setting up like I asked. He was always such a sweet heart to me, but…

We both knew I was a bigger Cat fan.

We were almost at the house when I had an idea; he spent so much time in the mountains, always on his feet and never really comfortable. I ran ahead of time and gave him a big smile, which he returned with a smaller smile of his own. "What's the goofy smile for?"

I wrapped my arms around him, knowing full well I would only get a few seconds to hold him, and felt his arms come around my back.

Three… Two… One…

**Poof!**

"Tohru…!"

* * *

_In the end, I think I like it. I still have to get into the habit of writing with a bit more... politeness, considering Tohru is _nothing_ like Winry or Riza. I definitely have to work on that._

_Please let me know what you think~ (I'm watching _Furuba_ again, because it just makes me giggle. _^^)

_Reviews are looooove~ *heart*_


End file.
